Rock slide!
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy go to the Polar Caves! But what will they encounter? Gnomes? The shapeshifter? Awkwardness? Only I can tell, MWAHA!


"Hey Grunkle Staaaaaaan!" Mabel called from the attic as she ran cheerfully down the creaky, old stairs.

"What, kid?" Asked a grumpy Grunkle who just had a rude awakening. He grabbed the old 8-ball cane leaning against the couch and used it to lift himself up, once standing, he propped himself up on it and looked at Mabel.

"Can me and Dipper go the the Polar Caves?! It's supposed to be fun! There's caves there, made from ice! And there are animals! Deer, geese, swans, and *Gasp* DUCKLIIINGS! There are ducklings! Pleeeeeeeaaaase?! Can we goooooo!?" Mabel bounded with endless energy at her Great uncle.

Stan frowned, and thought for a minute. "I have a buncha' tours comin' in today, kid. I can't." Mabel instantly deflated.

"Oh...Okay..." The sad look of his neice's face broke his heart and made him rethink his options.

"Maybe...Someone else can take ya'?" He thought out loud. "I need Soos for the tour...Maybe Wendy could. She's no use around here anyways." Mabel jumped up, bouncing again.

"Yaaaay! Thank you Grunkle Stan!" She hugged her uncle with a huge brace-filled grin and ran off to tell Dipper.

"W-Wendy is taking us?" Dipper asked with a nervous grin. His sister giggled. "What?"

"Grunkle Stan wasn't kidding...You do have a sweating problem..." She squealed behind chuckles. Dipper frowned, embarrassed. "Don't feel bad, Dipper! It's completely normal probably..." Dipper sighed as he started packing a bunch of stuff in his backpack. "What do you need all of that for?"

"You never know when we'd need these things!" He continued packing for the worst.

"We need a screwdriver? A Swiss army knife? A candy bar? and..." Mabel said as she pulled everything out. "My Grappling hook?"

"Yes." He put everything back and he somehow stuffed more in. A bottle of water, a nature guide, a rope, the journal, a portable black light thingie...

"All we'll need is a camera, Dipper!" She held up a disposable camera for emphasis.

"Well, what if we get lost? What if Wendy mysteriously disappears!?" He started worrying himself, he pulled his hat down lower and put even more in his backpack...

"Oh gosh!" Mabel sat next to her brother, bored. "Are you done yet?!"

"Yes." Dipper stood up, struggling to lift his knapsack. "Let's go!"

The two hurried down the stairs and into the tourist filled gift shop, where Stan was talking with Wendy. "Sure, Stan. This actually sounds fun! Hey Dorks, you wanna go to the Polar caves!?" She asked with a huge smile.

"YEAH!" Mabel screamed, throwing her arms in the air and swinging around her sweater sleeves, as Dipper just smiled awkwardly. Mabel punched him in the arm.

"I mean-uh, yeah we do! Hehe..." He squeaked. Wendy giggled.

"Okay! C'mon guys!" She lead them out the door to the Mystery cart.

"Take good care of them, Wendy!" Stan called before closing the shop for a tour. Wendy sat in the cart and turned on the engine, revving it couple of times.

"Don't worry, Stan! I got this." She yelled back. Dipper and Mabel got in the cart after her. "Seatbelts, everyone!" She said loud enough for Stan to hear. The twins did as told as Wendy slowly pulled out of the parking lot. Once the Shack was out of sight, she floored it, the sudden speed making Mabel and Dipper jump. "WHOOOHOOO!" Wendy shouted, pumping her fists into the air as she swerved around the road.

"Is this legal?" Dipper asked, nervous because everything they passed flew by in a blur of colors.

"Nope!" The teen exclaimed as they sped towards their destination.

"Is this even a registered vehicle?!" Dipper squealed, becoming very afraid. Wendy looked over at him.

"Dude, chill. If anything I'd go to jail. I wouldn't let them take you away." She reassured him with a wink which instantly brought a smile to Dipper's face. She looked back to the road and turned just in time before crashing into a building.

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT DIPPER!" Mabel pointed to a huge cave, with a sign above it that read 'POLAR CAVES ENTRANCE'. Wendy pulled into a lot across the street from the caves with a skid, dust clouds swirled behind the cart. Wendy and the twins stepped out.

Wendy looked ahead as the cars flew past at dangerous speeds. "I guess the responsible thing to do is hold childrens' hands while crossing a busy highway..." Wendy thought out loud as she grabbed Dipper and Mabel's hands. Dipper could only think 4 words...

'SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND!'

Seemingly In a trance, he blindly stepped into the road in front of a truck.

"Dipper!?" Wendy yanked him back into the lot, just out of the way of the truck, He landed with a thump, snapping him back into reality. "What were you thinking?! You almost got run over!" Wendy scolded.

Before he could speak, Mabel interrupted. "He was too busy staring at your hair to pay attention! Zing! No, no wait I got one, He was daydreaming about No wait, I got a better one! HE LOVES YOU!" She doubles over in a fit of laughter.

"What the heck Mabel?! SHUT UP!" Dipper shrieked at his sister.

"And I heard nothing. Let's cross the road." Wendy practically drags the bickering twins across the busy street. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PEOPLE! I have kids here!" She called to all of the angrily honking cars. Once reaching the other side, the two were still arguing. Wendy pushed them away from each other by their foreheads. "It's a good thing you're not triplets...Okay, that's it. No popcorn for you two!"

Mabel was shocked. "But Weeeeeeennnnndddddyyyy!" She whined.

Dipper was confused. "You're acting like our mom..."

"Well, I'm basically the mother at home." She shrugged. "I have to take care of my three brothers."

"What about your mom?" Dipper asked curiously.

A sad look came to Wendy's face. "I um, don't have a mom..."

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Dipper apologized.

"Yeah...Let's just go." She motioned to the small window with a sign beside it that read "Ticket booth". The three walked up to it and to their shock it was closed.


End file.
